The present invention relates to a device for picking up small pieces of litter and, more particularly, a rod having a handle on a first end. A second end of the rod has a dispensing reel and a take-up reel for mounting tape thereon. An actuating means causes tape from the dispensing reel to be dispensed over a lowermost roller on the rod and taken up on the take-up reel. The sticky side of the tape, which is away from the roller, may be pressed against small pieces of litter to pick up the small pieces of litter on the tape. The small pieces of litter are subsequently wound around with the tape on the take-up reel.